In existing double ring radiator designs, such as those disclosed in the above cross-referenced documents, a single ring-shaped magnet interacts with each of multiple voice coils in the same manner. Thus, sensitivity is moderate at best. A need exists for an improved double ring radiator configuration which increases sensitivity of the resulting loudspeaker while minimizing the components of the loudspeaker without increasing the overall size of the driver.